ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cool WBReviewer
Timothy Dakre '(born April 23, 2002) known online as '''Cool WBReviewer '(formerly '''CartoonFuntime) is a YouTuber who does reviews on the Warner Brothers Media. List of videos Reviews # Eh. First Episode, Doc. - 3/01/18 - Timothy reviews on the most popular franchise on Warner Brothers, Looney Tunes. # All Sped Up - 3/21/18 - Timothy reviews on the most famous game series from WBIE, Collin the Speedy Boy. # The Dinosaur Princess episode - 4/14/18 - Timothy reviews The Dinosaur Princess in Gayle’s former home. # Good Ol’ Magic episode - 5/29/18 - Timothy reviews the most popular game franchise from WBIE, Good Ol' Magic. # When There’s Trouble, I Don’t Know Who To Call - 7/30/18 - Timothy reviews on DC Comics and WBA’s animated series, Teen Titans. # Jinkies! - 8/02/18 - Timothy reviews one of the popular franchises on WB, Scooby-Doo. # Is Teen Titans Go! Awful or Okay? - 9/04/18 - Timothy reviews the comedic reboot of Teen Titans. # Harley Quinn: The Sider - 9/24/18 - Timothy rewatches all movies containing Harley Quinn and he has a few thoughts of her. # It’s Not Sea Boy, It’s Aquaman - 1/06/19 - Timothy reviews the film of Aquaman. # Everything is Awesome! - 2/02/19 - Timothy reviews The LEGO Movie. '' # Ugly Beasts and Where To Review Them - 2/21/19 - Timothy reviews one of Warner Brothers. Picture films, ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. '' # ''Batman v. Superman: A Disappointment or Horrible Film? ''- 4/21/19 - TBD. # ''Godzilla: You Know Who It Is! - 7/07/19 - ''TBD. # ''Direct-To-Video WB/DC Films - 8/18/19 - ''Timothy reviews on the direct-to-video films of WB/DC. # ''The Upcoming Joker Movie.. ''8/31/19 - ''Timothy reviews of the upcoming Joker movie. #''Say Shazam or I’ll Kill You! - 9/24/19 - ''Timothy reviews of the film of Shazam. #Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans? - 10/27/19 - Timothy reviews the crossover direct-to-dvd film, ''Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans Go! #Harley Quinn: A Good or a Bad series? - 12/20/19 - Timothy reviews one of the DCU's animated series, Harley Quinn #Howler‘s Interesting Spin-offs - 1/??/20 - TBD. What If.. # What If Charlotte and Maria were enemies? - 3/02/19 # What If Gayle wasn’t that dumb? - 4/17/19 # What If Collin didn’t have speeding powers? - 5/22/19 # What If Bugs Bunny was never the mascot? - 6/16/19 # What If Scooby-Doo ended on SDMI? - 7/07/19 # What if Direct-To-Video films of WB was never made? - 8/22/19 # What If The Looney Tunes Show was on Adult Swim? - 9/21/19 Parodies # Epic Rap Battles: Charlotte and Maria vs. Stella and Janna - 8/2/18 # What’s Up, Bitch? - A Looney Tunes Short - 9/10/19 Top 10s # My Top 10 Favorite Modern Cartoon Network Shows - 8/2/19 # My Top 10 Favorite Shows That Everyone Hates - 8/5/19 # Normal Videos # The future of this channel. - 3/04/18 - Timothy explains about his current rebrand of his channel after removing all of his original videos. # My Visit to Cartoon Network Studios! - 6/24/18 - TBD: # Trivia *Back in June 14, 2015. This channel was formerly known as CartoonFuntime, an animated parody channel. However on February 16th, 2018. He announced that he will rebrand his channel of becoming a WB reviewer. But he’ll still do animated parodies. *Carl and Timothy were childhood best friends back in 2013-2015. Despite only being 2 years apart. *On December 22, 2019. It was announced that Timothy was hired to work at Warner Brothers by 2021 as an storyboard artist and voice actor. Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:American YouTubers Category:2018